


快银只想认父亲，不想吃狗粮

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 07:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 帮快银认父（✖）和Erik谈恋爱（✔）写一写天启后的日常。





	1. Chapter 1

Erik发现那个银发的小子总是在暗处悄悄地观察着他。而Erik一扭头，他便跑没影了。

每一次到学院来都是这样的情形。虽然他是耽误了教授上课的时间，或许还搞出了一点小小的破坏，比如一不小心把铁栏杆弄断了之类的（在床上把手腕捆住会带来意想不到的效果，而教授房间外楼梯那的细铁丝招来最是顺手）。但总得来说，影响不大。他也很少和Charles的学生们见面，以防血气方刚的年轻人们会不知天高地厚地向他发起挑战。Charles的教导以夸奖和鼓励为主，这很不好，总有些新来、没真正经历过战斗的变种人少年会膨胀到在模拟训练中得个优秀的成绩后便开始质疑过去那个鼎鼎大名的万磁王是否名符其实。

但Peter应该不在此列。他们很早就见过面，第一次在五角大楼可能只看到他被Charles揍了一拳，知道他是个犯了大罪因而被关进监狱里的危险人物，但第二次，他见识过Erik如何将整个地球搞得天翻地覆。

记得没错的话，他的绰号叫快银。

“快银，”某一天晚上事后，Erik提到了这件事，“他好像很关注我。”

Charles靠在他的臂弯里，把一茬试卷拿到床上，就着台灯暖黄的灯光在纸上勾勾画画，“可能，觉得你很强？”

Charles知道有不少学生都在暗暗崇拜着这位强大的控磁者，为他指挥若定的气质而折服。他也知道有些天赋异禀的青年想找机会和万磁王比试比试。早先便出过这样事，一个学生在Erik离开时追过去，然而他施展尽了所有的招数也能没能使Erik伤到一丝一毫。据Erik所说他只小小地教训了一下，而这小小的教训却让这名学生不得不躺在床上休养了半个月。后果非常严重，Charles有两个月没理他，在Erik夜访泽维尔天才学院时让他一个人孤零零地睡在大厅的地毯上。（“要打去训练室打！”那是那两个月间Charles唯一和他说的话。）虽然那条地毯也挺软的，但总归是没有Charles的床睡着舒服。

“我不会随便和他动手的，在没有防护措施的情况下。”Erik连忙保证。

Charles盯着一张试卷，头也没抬地说，“我知道。但我觉得，Peter不像是个好斗的孩子。”

Erik回味着那道银色的身影向他投射的复杂的眼神，深以为然地点了点头。

“既然觉得他不对劲，明天去问问就是了。”Charles已全部改完，他伸手将试卷放在床头的柜子上，然后又缩回Erik的怀里。

“算了吧，”Erik打了个哈欠，“我一走到他和他的朋友们附近，那群人就都很诡异地盯着我看。”

Charles想象了一下Erik被孩子们用目光集火的场面，嘴角轻轻上扬。“Raven没有提醒他们专心训练吗？”

“没有，”Erik说，“她也是同样的表情，Hank也一样。”

“那可真是件怪事。”Charles嘟囔着，靠在Erik的肩膀闭上了眼睛。

Erik拉灭了台灯。

“晚安。”

“晚安。”

...

Erik总是起得很早，这男人有着极强的自制力。每次他来过夜后，Charles都得在次日的清晨早早地跟着他一起醒来，虽然Erik每次都会告诉他你可以再多睡一会，但是一来Charles希望可以陪他吃完早餐再送他离开，二来他可以借此机会懒惰一下，悠然地坐在床上，等Erik来帮他换上衣服。

Erik替Charles脱掉了睡衣。

“你又硬起了。”只穿着一件内裤的Charles盯着Erik的下身，说道。

Erik的喉结一动，咽了口口水。他用手掌按了按Charles身上唯一被布料覆盖的地方。“可惜今天事情排得太满，只能下次再满足你了，老朋友。”

他一伸手，衣柜门上的铁把手便拉着整扇门一齐打开。衣架像是着了魔一样顺着杆子滑动，其中的几个飞了出来，带着Charles的上衣和裤子，它们向床上的两人漂浮过来。Erik稳稳地接住，然后仔细地将衣服套在Charles的身上。

“我喜欢这件毛衣。”Erik拉着Charles的胳膊穿过袖筒，“很适合你。”

“你走之后我会想念你，你的身体。”Charles在他硬朗的脸上落下一个轻如鹅毛的吻，留恋地用脸颊轻蹭Erik下巴上的胡茬。

Erik身子一僵，“操，”他低低地骂道。

Charles这才嘴角含笑地放开了他。Erik的时间很紧张，不足以来一场激情四射的晨练。Charles惋惜地叹了一口气。

Erik抱起Charles，把他放在轮椅上。然后轮椅浮了起来，Erik拉开门让轮椅载着Charles飘在前头，他走在后面，下楼。

Charles坐在餐桌旁等着Erik为他端来三明治和牛奶，看Erik穿上碎花围裙在灶台旁忙碌是他的乐趣之一。在没有急事时，Erik时不时会用五颜六色的蔬菜和水果做成一个色彩缤纷的拼盘，几把刀同时开工，速度很快就能做好，只不过那幼稚的图案怎么看都像是做给孩子吃的。那是为了他的小女儿练就的手艺，可惜，再也没有用得上的地方了。

“今天是去和政府谈那块地的事情？”Charles端起牛奶喝了一口，在唇边留下一圈淡淡的白色。

“嗯，”Erik正三下五除二地解决他的三明治，一边嚼一边拿餐巾擦了擦嘴，“我得走了。不用送我到门口。”

“去吧。”Charles点了点头，听话地停下来转动轮子的手。

Erik在餐厅门口碰上了Raven和Hank。他简单地打了声招呼，然后迈开长腿很快离开。

餐厅里只剩下了他们三人。

“哇哦，”Charles脸上浮起一丝微笑，“你们一起来的？”

Raven给了他一个白眼，“碰巧遇上。”

Charles笑了，低下头安静地吃着三明治，没有再说话。Raven坐到了Charles旁边，Hank则捡起Erik刚脱下的围裙，套上，然后走向冰箱。

两位年轻一代X战警的指导老师的关系较之前融洽了许多。他们在某些方面达成了一致：对人类怀有希望，但也要做最坏的打算。他们方向一致，并为此而努力。“野兽”和“魔型女”教授年轻人们战斗技巧，在他们和机器人搏斗时紧盯着，及时按下暂停键。除此之外Raven还常常去Hank的研究室里看着他工作，以熟悉他研制出的设备运转的原理。

Charles能感觉到他们的战斗友谊正在升温并发生了一种美妙的变异。但当他向Raven询问时，她只态度强硬地给了一个“只是朋友”的回答。

（“哦？像我和Erik这样的朋友吗？”Charles深表质疑。）

若是在以前，Charles一定会轻易地听见两个蓝皮肤的心声。但Raven向来不喜欢他这样做，从她很小的时候开始，她就不允许Charles擅自进入她的精神世界里。以前Charles不能很好地控制他的能力，便会发生擅闯的事情，但现在他可以，并且，他是个尊重他人隐私的正人君子。所以Charles决定给Raven和Hank一点空间和时间来自行认识他们之间温暖的情感联系，他当一个旁观者就好。

现在三个人一起坐在餐厅里吃着早餐，Charles想起了昨晚Erik提到的事，于是他开口问道，“为什么Peter很关注Erik？”

Raven抬头看傻子一样看了一眼Charles，“那不是很正常的吗？”

“正常？”Charles一头雾水。

Raven看着他摸不着头脑的样子，忽然意识到了什么，转头问Hank，“你没有告诉过Charles吗？”

Hank睁大眼睛摇了摇头，“我以后你会说。”

“你们要说什么？”Charles更迷茫了。

“Peter是Erik的儿子。”Raven说。

“什么？？？”

“Erik是Peter的父亲。”怕Charles没听懂，Hank换了个顺序复述一遍。

但这根本不是语序的问题好不好！！！

震惊的Charles沉默良久，才消化了这一信息。

“我还想着，能那么淡定，不愧是你，原来一直都没人告诉你。”Hank耸了耸肩。

Raven偷笑，“我也是这么想的，所以......”

“好了，”Charles做了个暂停的手势，“还有多少人知道？”

Hank指了指Raven，又报出一串人名，“Soctt，Jean，Storm，Kurt，还有Moria。”

Charles不知道现在是不是该高兴自己不是全学院里唯一一个不知道这件事的人。还不算太迟，他想。

“他说他会找机会去和Erik说，”Raven说，大家都知道“他”指的是Peter，“虽然算不上什么大秘密，但我们都觉得知道的人太多可能会让Erik提前知道这件事。你，Charles，可不许做这只多事的小鸟。”Raven警告道。

Charles若有所思，“他很确定吗？我是说，会不会认错人？”

“Peter说他妈妈上过一个会操控钢铁的人。”

“噢，”Charles点点头，“那应该就是Erik了，但说不定这世上也有和他能力一样的男人。保险起见，我们来做个基因检测。”

这很简单。医疗室里有检测基因序列的器材，Peter本人就在学校，现在也差不多该起床了。至于Erik，卧室的枕头上应该能找到他掉下的头发。不会弄混，因为睡在床上的另一个人没有头发。Charles悲哀地摸了摸自己光滑的头顶。

“你们去找Peter要头发，我来解决Erik的。”

Hank看起来还想问你要怎么解决，Raven用不要多管闲事的眼神瞥了他一眼，他便闭嘴跟着Raven一起走出去了。

当Charles拿着Erik的头发来到医疗室里时，那里却赫然站着三个人。Peter咧嘴一笑，满是期待地看向Charles。

“我以为这会是一个秘密行动。”Charles说。

“Peter有权第一时间知道。”Raven一边说一边看Hank操作仪器，“开始吧。”

Charles交出Erik的头发。Peter躺上用于检查身体的台子。

他们紧张地注视着屏幕上不断跳动的数据，电脑正在高速地做着分析工作。

“没有错。”Hank沉稳地说，“你的父亲就是Erik。”

Peter松了一口气，从台上跳下来。Charles看着他的眼神混合着难以置信，果然如此，和一种——Raven愿意把它形容为“打算为夫尽责的、来自后妈的”——关爱。

“你打算什么时候告诉Erik？”Charles关切地问。

这是Peter不知道第几次听到这个问题，而他的回答从来没有变过，“再等等吧，我还在寻找一个合适的机会。”

“他会很高兴知道这件事。”Charles笑了，为Erik仍有家人存活于世而高兴。“并且他挺欣赏你的。”

“可我觉得他似乎更喜欢Soctt。”Peter垂下了头。

Charles不由得干咳一声以掩饰自己的走神，Erik确实常跟他提起Soctt，以赞赏的语气。他似乎有意挖Soctt去他手下干活。

“你是他儿子，他会好好待你的。”Hank安慰道。

“是啊，他说不定很乐意带你去破坏世界呢！”Raven大大咧咧地说。大家都心有余悸地想起Erik上一次把地球上的金属都聚在一起玩堆泥巴的可怕景象。直到现在他还奔波在各地试图复原那些有名的建筑，各国几乎已经放弃让他赔偿了，只求他修好房子后就别再来。

“你得尽快让他知道。”Charles用轻快的语气说道，他已经迫不及待想看到Erik得知这一消息后的反应。

“他下一次什么时候来？”Peter问，看向Raven和Hank，而他俩又默契地看向Charles。

“嗯......我打个电话问问。”Charles转动轮椅，驶向主脑。

Erik在华盛顿的街头听见了Charles的声音。

“嘿，事情进行得顺利吗？”Charles的声音听起来很愉快。

这有点反常。要知道，没有紧急情况，Charles很少会动用主脑来和他联系。可他现在又全然没有很紧张的样子，Charles闯入Erik的脑子里，然后轻松地和他闲聊。Erik皱起眉头，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他说谎时Erik一秒不到就能听出，“想问问你下次来看我是什么时候。”

Erik紧锁的眉头舒展开来，一抹笑出现在他脸上，他明白是怎么一回事。“你一个人在用主脑吗，Charles？”

Charles抬起眼迅速看了一眼旁边的Hank，但第一反应却是脱口而出又一个谎话，“是，是的。”

Erik的笑意更深了，他想象着Charles神情落寞地坐在偌大的主脑里，在思念着Erik，和Erik的身体。他压低了音量，“早上的事真是对不起了，Charles。我没有想到你居然会是这般——”

“等一下！”Charles涨红了脸打断了他。Hank觉得自己真的不应该待在这里，Raven的忠告是对的，一旦Erik和Charles有时间独处，那么离得越远越好。

“你直接说你什么时候有空来就可以了。”Charles急急地说，脸色慢慢恢复如常。

Erik沉吟一会，“周二？”

“好。”Charles迅速伸出手关掉了主脑，断掉了联系。华盛顿街头又多了一个思归的人。

他只是在帮Peter找机会和Erik见面，仅此而已。


	2. Chapter 2

Erik有着守时的好习惯。深夜，他飘进庄园，像一只鹰一样落在Charles卧室外的阳台上。这样声响最小，不会吵醒熟睡中的孩子们。

Charles一直都在等着他，腿上盖了一条毛毯，手中掐着一个咖啡杯。Erik想拿过来喝一口时却发现里面只剩下暗沉的痕渍。“我很抱歉我的朋友。”Charles一边低声道歉一边从Erik手中拿下杯子，将轮椅移动向咖啡机。但Erik一挥手，连人带轮椅一齐飞回了原地。

Erik将轮椅转了个圈，使Charles面对着他，俯身吻住他的嘴唇，缓慢而又耐心地吸吮着，在他口舌间寻找残留的咖啡香味。

他抱起Charles来到床边。

“美好的周二的晚上，嗯？”他性感的嗓音在Charles耳边响起。很快他们就脱光了衣服抱在一起。

Erik是怀着内疚的心情来到这里的，因此今晚他格外卖力，想好好安抚Charles的身体。但他发现，Charles总是在走神。

“你能在这多住几天吗？”Charles伏在他身上喘着气说，与此同时他的后穴正被Erik操进操出。

Erik稍稍有些不解，为他反常的表现，“你怎么了？”

“唔......想你了。”Charles懒得动脑筋，身体里源源不断的快感已经让他快要失去理智了。所以他随口诌了个最简单粗暴的理由，一个Erik断不可能拒绝的理由。

他的直率让Erik震惊。短暂地思考了几秒后，（也许根本不需要思考），他退了出来，将浑浊的白液射在Charles的肚皮上。然后他仰头吻了吻Charles的下巴，答应了，“好。”

Charles在心中暗笑，他已经告诉过Peter这几天Erik都会留在学校里，他什么时候都可以来找他谈谈。这父子两在某些方面惊人地一致，比如都不太擅长向别人表露自己的情感，该坦率时犹犹豫豫地不敢往前，让人着急。

但他也理解Peter不敢贸然与Erik相认的原因。在外人看来，他确实做了不少很混蛋的事。他年轻时一定和不少女人胡混过，其中就有Peter的妈妈。他绝对早忘了这段露水情缘，甚至会不记得有这号人，不然不至于十几年间都不知道自己还有个儿子。

Charles突然在Erik肩膀上咬了一口。

Erik嘶地吸了一口冷气，不明所以。

“说说你的过去，Erik。”Charles要求道。

“我的过去，你应该最清楚。”

“不，不是这个，”Charles说，“我是指，情史？”

Erik瞪大了眼睛，像从来没见过Charles一样看着他，“我不知道你还会对这些事感兴趣。”

Charles讪讪地笑了笑，打住了话题，再问下去他自己都觉得太过诡异。现在的他在Erik眼里一定就像浑身冒着傻气的高中男生，对另一半的情感生活有着过度的好奇心。但，对天发誓他真的没有这个意思，只是想试探一下Erik对Peter的妈妈是否还有印象而已！

Erik还在用那种眼神看着Charles，平日里那颗用于思考变种人的生存问题的头脑现在正在想Charles是不是吃错了什么药。Charles将头蒙在被子里，思考着要不要脑一下Erik来消除这段尴尬的记忆。Erik的胳膊揽住他的身体，渐渐进入了睡眠。而Charles却还醒着，半是为了刚才满是槽点的对话，半是在想明天Peter能否有勇气来和Erik相认。

Erik守时，也守约。第二天他坐在餐厅里吃早餐时，推门而入的年轻人们像是受到了惊吓，而他只平静地看了他们一眼，然后继续一边喝咖啡一边浏览着最新的报纸。

这其中便有Peter。在同伴们鼓励的眼神中，他端着盘子坐到了Erik身边。Peter友好地朝着面前这个（他本应该喊父亲的）人笑了笑，然后开始大口地吃着自己的吐司。

他不用抬头也能感受到在场所有人大失所望的目光。但是大家都没有说话，连议论也没有。不是不想，而是不能。只有Jean和Charles若无旁人地按着太阳穴用脑电波热切地讨论着谁会先开口说话。

Peter紧张得很，毕竟身边坐着的这个人千真万确就是他的亲生父亲，而他正要和他相认。Erik翻看着报纸，表情平淡不喜不怒，看不出今天的他心情如何。Peter悄悄地偏移视线，看向他手中的那张报纸，对Erik正在看什么起了好奇心。而Erik发现了身边的这道视线，他抬头看了一眼银发小子，然后把报纸往两人中间移了移。

年轻人多接触时事有利于独立思考，Erik想。

可这位年轻人却是一脸吃惊，想笑又忘了笑的表情。

他在搞什么？Erik皱了皱眉，把整张报纸都推给了他。他站起身离开了座位。

所有人都在用眼神和嘴型暗示Peter，追-出-去！

Peter不负众望地向那个背影追了过去。银光一闪他又回到餐桌旁，拿起爸爸留下的报纸，再一闪又不见了踪影。

“你的报纸落下了。”

Erik的身边突然响起快银的声音，一扭头，发现他已站在身边了。

“那是我留给你看的。”Erik说。

银发的年轻人脸上出现了受宠若惊的表情，仿佛得到了极大的馈赠。他的眼神在Erik和报纸间游移不定。“哦！谢谢？”

Erik点了点头，然后继续往前走。

可快银又光速地跟上了他的脚步。

“看完了。”他说。

Erik微微惊讶地看了他一眼，“看来你的阅读速度和你走路的速度一样快。”

快银露出一个微笑，把这句话当成一个夸奖。可他的父亲很快就给他抛出一个难题。

“你应当看到了那篇《关于建立变种人社区的可行性分析》吧？”

“嗯，写得挺切合实际的。”

Erik的嘴角勾起一个微小的弧度，一个藏得很深的微笑。“说一说你的看法。”

Peter心里很清楚他的回答会影响到Erik对他的好感度，他很想就着这个问题侃侃而谈，像个经验丰富的社会学学者一样。但可惜的是他阅历尚浅，对许多问题仍然没有很深刻的认识。那篇文章他只能算是半懂，描述变种人生存现状的前半部分他深有共鸣，而后半部分对于变种人社区的规划和设想，便看得不甚了了。

他沉吟一会，然后诚实地说出心中所想。

“我以前有段时间沉迷在便利店里偷东西，因为跑得很快，神不知鬼不觉地就能拿走货架上的东西，看着店员浑然不知的样子，感觉挺好笑的。”

“我听Charles说过，”Erik忆起往事，“那是十年前了。你被他批评教育了？”

Peter想起那段荒唐事，忍笑继续说，“是的，在飞机上他跟我啰嗦了一路，说变种人应该运用自己的能力来让世界变得更好，而非不劳而获。”随后，他正色道，“世界上有千千万万个变种人，有着千奇百怪的异能，普通人建出的用以维护社会稳定的基础设施或法律条款，实际上并不能很好地约束到他们。比如我行动很快，想要拍下我动作的痕迹就必须用上最先进的摄像机；有人能瞬移穿墙，为了防止擅闯就得用上特殊材料来阻止他进入。但要这样做，代价高昂。”

“大多数地方无力负担这样的基建，所以便有了对变种人的恐惧。”他的父亲准确无误地理解了他想说什么。

“那篇文章里说建立变种人社区，我觉得这主意挺棒的。普通人的社区按普通人的标准建，变种人的社区则按变种人的标准。不仅可以减少犯罪率，还可以让大家感觉到自己不是最古怪的一个。说真的，要是早一点有这样的社区，我绝不会把我的大好时光浪费在地下室里，自己和自己打乒乓球。”

“其实这里就算一个小型的社区，虽然不够完善。”Erik的双手搭在栏杆上，举目远眺，整个庄园的风景尽收眼底。

泽维尔天才学院里生活着许多变种人小孩，他们的父母无力控制孩子们带来的破坏，尽管那往往是因为年纪太小而造成的无心之举。Professor X接纳了他们，让他们在一个不受排挤的环境中成长。Peter有些羡慕他们，他的童年可不像学校里这些孩子们一样无忧无虑。

“说起来，我还没有很正式地谢过你。”Erik突然转向了Peter，他说的是十年前那件事。

“那没什么，小事一桩。”头顶墨镜的年轻人强装镇定地耸了耸肩，他稍稍地抬高了下巴，让自己看起来更酷。

Erik笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，他看向Peter的目光像是在看着将要支撑起变种人未来的栋梁，“好好训练。”

『Wow，来自父亲的鼓励。』

『去吧Peter，就是现在！』

脑海中蹦出了两个陌生的念头，Peter意识到这来自于学校里唯二的心灵感应者。不不不，还不是现在，他和Erik只讲了几句话而已，还不够熟悉。难道他要直接说“嗨爸比，我是你失散多年的亲生儿子哟，现在来给我一个拥抱吧”？这太疯狂了。Peter晃了晃脑袋，将Jean和Charles传过来的声音抛开。

回过神来，他的父亲已经走远。

当那个身影即将消失在转角处时，Peter的嘴唇无声地蠕动着，用着只有自己听见的音量，像是梦呓般对着空荡荡的转角喊道，“爸爸。”

他还没有做好准备，去和他的那位传奇的父亲相处。Peter相信Erik也同样没有准备好得知自己还有一个二十多岁的儿子。

得给他更多的暗示，Peter想。

...

“他没讲。”Charles说。

餐厅里想起一阵嘘声，有些失望，但又在意料之中。

“走吧各位，干活了。”Raven率先站起身，“十分钟后训练室见。”

大家说说笑笑地离开了。Charles叫住了Kurt，让他帮忙把自己带去Erik身边。

Kurt一手抓住轮椅，一手抓住教授的胳膊，闭上眼睛集中注意力。一声轻响后，两人出现在城堡的背面。Erik听见响声转过头来，Charles抬眸朝他一笑。蓝色的小恶魔自觉地消失了。

“在看什么？”Charles轻声问道，转动轮椅来到Erik身旁。

“没什么。”Erik低下头回答，脚尖踢着路上的碎石子，“四处转转。”

Charles环顾四周，熟悉的景象令他心中涌起久远的记忆。“我们在这里赛跑过，你还记得吗？”

“记得，”Erik说，“你跑不过我，就脑住我不许我动，超过一大截之后才给放开，站在那里看着我大笑。”

“不要那么小气，我的朋友。”Charles用嗔怪的眼神看他，“更何况你早就报复回来了。就是那天晚上，你发现了铁丝条的真正用处，然后不能动弹的人就变成了我。”

Erik扬起嘴角看向道路的远方，仿佛又看到石子路上那两个穿着灰运动衣的青年跑动的身影。他们奔跑着，用有力的双腿蹬踏地面，肆意地挥洒汗水。亲吻时汗液会流进嘴里，咸咸的味道反而让身体里的原始欲望来得更为猛烈。淋浴室里年轻力壮的身体纠缠在一起，沉重的喘息声混着水声回荡。

“我一度以为你不会再回来了。”Charles像是叹息般说道。

“可你还在这里。”

“是吗？我甚至没法说服你留下。”

“可你总能找到理由让我前来。”

Charles笑着用手指摸了摸他的嘴唇，这是一个心虚的表现。“学校里每天都在发生着破坏，光靠我们几个人忙不过来。”

“所以我就成了定期上门的维修工？还是免费的那种。”

“你要是不愿意的话我可以再找别人。”Charles忍住笑意说道。

“我倒想知道还会有谁比我对钢铁更熟悉。”Erik不屑一顾地说，对自己的能力很是自信。

这句话提醒了Charles。控制钢铁的人，也许他可以从这方面来给Erik一点小小的暗示。

“Peter的妈妈就认识一个会操控钢铁的人。”他尽量让自己的声音听起来自然，像是无意地提起。

“是吗？”

这果然引起了Erik的兴趣。


	3. Chapter 3

模拟训练室的大门在身后缓缓关闭，黑暗中，只听见Storm弄出的噼里啪啦的电火花炸开的声响。Peter将头顶的护目镜下移，戴好，身边的伙伴们也都已经做好了准备，摩拳擦掌，静待全息影像的开启。

“要开始了。”Raven从高高的地方传来，她和Hank站在顶端的控制室里，居高临下地观察着年轻人们的表现。

“来吧！”Soctt沉稳地说。

随着Hank推动操作杆的“咔咔”的声音，灯光由近及远地亮起。X战警们发现自己正站在一个废弃的工厂里，巨大的机械臂倒塌在地面，锈迹斑斑的钢铁堆积如山。地面在微微的震动，这是对战的机器人正向它们走来。被绊倒或是被击中的触感都是真实的，他们的制服里有模拟伤害的装置，只不过和实战中受到的疼痛程度相比要弱上许多。

“注意配合。”他们的导师高声喊道。

Peter听见Kurt在小声地祈祷。机器人向他们冲了过来，大家纷纷散开以躲开它发射的冲击波。机器人的手臂在变形，变成了一只火力猛烈的机关枪，“突突突突”地向四周扫射。“寻找掩护！”Soctt喊。Peter躲在了一辆报废的吉普车后，环视四周，发现大家都已躲藏好，正在寻找着合适的时机去反击。

“Storm干扰视线；Peter寻找弱点；Kurt带上我，先各个方向都攻击一遍试试；Jean掩护我们。”Soctt迅速做出初步的部署。他们已经对能力的运用炉火纯青，现在要训练的便是与队友的配合。

Storm张开双手，狂风平地而起，席卷着砂砾扑向钢制的巨兽，令它的视线迷失在这小型的沙尘暴中。趁它无法做出反应时，Peter在几秒内将它上上下下都仔细地看了个遍，最后发现在后颈那里铁甲最为薄弱，也许打坏那里便可以使这个大家伙彻底失去行为能力。他大声地将这个发现告诉了Soctt。

Kurt闪现到Soctt身边，拉住他的胳膊，一声轻响后他们从地面消失，然后出现在钢铁垃圾山的山顶。Soctt将眼镜调到攻击模式，瞄准，然后一分不差地打中了Peter指出的位置。力度差了点，Soctt眼中发射的镭射光线只在机器人的外壳上冲击出一道裂痕。它反侦察到Soctt的位置，向他们发出攻击。Kurt在子弹飞到一半时便带着Soctt转移到另一座“山”上。

机器人发起了无差别的进攻，摧毁着身边的所有废铁。破碎的铁片向周围飞溅开来，像漫天的箭雨，难以躲避。幸好Jean控制住了它们，让铁片改变了轨迹，又砸到机器上。

Soctt和Storm一起发起了攻击，红光与白光势不可挡地刺向机器人，Jean也操纵着庞大的废铁块砸向它。Kurt和Peter则忙着带他们三人躲开机器的反攻。一声巨响后，机器人头顶上的亮光熄灭，它沉重地倒下。

年轻人们发出胜利的欢呼。“收工！”

“干得不错！”Hank在上面朝他们喊道。身边破败的景象逐步消失，还原出训练室本来的面目，虽然不在旧工厂里了，但依然是一片狼藉。

“要我们帮你收拾吗？”Jean问。

“不用，”Raven回答，“你们去吃午饭吧。”

他们嬉笑着向门口走去。

大门缓缓开启，门外却站着一个人。他像是已经等了一段时间，现在却想装作无意路过。

“嗨。”Erik开口。

年轻人们一愣，看了看Erik，又不由自主地看了看Peter。

Peter无端地想起在上幼儿园时，放学时小朋友们都有爸爸来接，只有他要等到很晚，等到天黑了妈妈下班了才会来接他回家。他的朋友们的目光让他想起，自己二十多年前是用着多么羡慕的眼神，目送那些有爸爸接的小朋友离开。

他的脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，飞速地来到他爸爸面前，“嘿，”他压住内心的欣喜，用很随意的语气问，“你怎么会来这里？”

其实Erik就是来找Peter的，但他环视了一圈在场的人们，“来看你们训练。”

“你来迟了！”Raven在高台上向Erik喊道，“不过来得正好。”她指指地上机器人的残骸。

“我不是你们学校的修理工！”Erik反驳，但他心里清楚地知道，他是，并且，还是定期上门的那种。

Raven翻了个白眼，Hank吃吃地笑。

“你们是要去吃饭吗？”Erik重又将视线移回到面前的身穿制服的X战警们，在每一个人脸上扫视着，只不过在Peter脸上停留得最久。他看着这个年轻人，一种莫名的亲切感油然而生，是因为他们在十年前有一面之缘，还是在早上的谈话中产生了某种认同感？Erik不得而知。

众人点头。

“那一起吧。”Erik随意地说着，带着他们一起走向餐厅。Peter自然而然地走在他的身边，而其余人则自觉地走在后面，与这对父子保持着一定的距离。

控制台上的两人看着他们消失在视线里。Raven突然用手肘往Hank身上一戳，神神秘秘地靠了过来，眨了眨眼睛，“觉不觉得，好像一只小黄鸡屁颠屁颠地跟在鸡妈妈身边？”

Hank反应了一会才明白小黄鸡指的是身穿黄色制服的Peter，而鸡妈妈则是Erik。这个比喻（尤其是后半部分）让Hank打了个寒颤。他坚定地摇了摇头，果断否决这一离谱的联想。

Raven白了他一眼，为了他贫瘠可怜的想象力。

...

基因变异会往千万种方向进行，但仍然存在着两个变种人有相似异能的情况。比如Charles和Emma都是心灵感应者，Kurt和Azazel都可以瞬移，Summers兄弟都能用身体发射出镭射光线。是相似，而非如复制粘贴一般的相同。世上没有两片完全相同的树叶，也没有能力完全一样的变种人。即使有，也会因为后天对能力的训练程度不同而产生不一样的运用效果。

Erik还没有见过第二个能操控金属的人。所以如果能遇上另一个相同能力的人，他会很乐意和他交流一下控磁的心得体会，并试一试谁的能力更强。（鉴于最强变种人天启苏醒后只加强了四人然后便匆匆地化灰消失，因此可以推测不会有人比能控制铁元素的万磁王更强。）

这一次Erik主动来到了Peter的旁边，银发小子又惊又喜地望向他。Erik朝他微微一笑，坐了下来。

“我听说，你妈妈认识一个会控制金属的人？”他直截了当地开口问道。

Peter正在喝水，顿时被呛得咳嗽不止。他的脸涨得通红，Erik给他递来纸巾，Peter一边咳一边用那张纸把嘴巴旁边的水擦干净。

现在要怎么回答？Peter慌张地思考着。是的，我妈认识，还和他上了床，然后生下来我。那个人就是你，惊不惊喜，意不意外？

不，不能这样说。这听上去就很扯，毫无可信度。

Jean在餐桌上的其他人脑袋里问，我们要不要赶紧走？Soctt、Storm和Kurt用眼神交换了一下意见，点点头。他们飞快地吃完餐盘里的食物，然后把Peter一个人留下，把他丢给了万磁王。临走之前，他们无声地用目光给他送去鼓励。Peter可怜巴巴地看着朋友们走掉，他咳得像一只身体弯曲的虾米。

他的爸爸就这样在一旁看着他，也不伸手给他拍一拍后背。Peter的心中生起小小的怨念。但，想想人们对他的风评，便知道Erik或许本就不是个会很温柔的父亲。Peter释然。

“好点了吗？”Erik问。

Peter点点头，慢慢缓了过来。

“所以，有这么一号人物吗？”

“有，”Peter想了想，说道，“我妈在二十多年前和他见过，在纽约，之后便再也没联系过。”

说完，Peter观察着爸爸的脸色，希望他能想起年轻时的那段风流往事。

可Erik只是失望于他不能找到另一名磁控者，对于快银说出的时间和地点一点也不敏感。他也没有注意到Peter脸上那小心翼翼的神情。

说不定可以让Charles用主脑去找一找。但那会是一个很大的工作量，Erik放弃了这一想法。

不过他也不是很执着于寻找这位神秘的磁控者。接下来的时间里，他和Peter随意地聊着天。年轻人先还有些紧张，但慢慢地便放松了许多，发现Erik不像他外表那样严厉。最后分别时，Peter露出了一个轻快的笑容。

“我们一般九点在训练室集合。”

Erik点头，“我会去看的。”

Peter羞涩地笑着，将耳机塞回耳朵里，潇洒地挥了挥手，一溜烟地跑开了。

他回到他们的休息室，恨不得贴到每个人耳朵边举个喇叭喊，“我觉得我爸超棒诶！！！”

...

“知道那名磁控者的身份了吗？”Charles扬起脸问，话音中带着笑。

“没有，”Erik说，“Peter说已经几十年没和那个人联系过，应该是找不到了吧。”

Erik已经开始称呼他为Peter，而不是他熟为人知的代号快银。他们应该相处得不错，Charles想，Erik叫起这个名字时脸部的肌肉线条变得柔和许多，像是在提起某个令他骄傲的事物。

也是，Peter在十几岁时就敢潜入五角大楼把他从百层以下的监狱里带出来，这不是一般少年能做到的事。

Charles这样想着，脸上出现了如出一辙的微笑——一种长辈对晚辈的慈爱情感的流露。

“这群孩子都很棒。”现在Charles对Peter的欣赏拓展到了对全部新一代X战警成员的肯定。

“我们像他们这样大时，阻止了第三次世界大战。”Erik说，“而他们也不差，干掉了天启。”

“没错。”Charles脸上的笑意更深了。

“明天我会去监督他们训练。”

“是吗？那真是太好了！”Charles高兴道，“终于来了个劲敌，Hank设计的机器人已经不是他们的对手了。”

Erik露出一个鲨鱼一样的笑容，“我会手下留情的。”


	4. Chapter 4

“那么，Erik，”Charles的声音变得戏谑，“我应当怎么谢你呢？”

Erik笑而不语，随手给自己倒了一杯酒，举起杯子喝着。冰块碰撞杯壁发出清脆的声响。

“给我也来一杯。”Charles有些渴了，他转动轮椅向Erik驶来。

Erik看了他一眼，又饮一口，却没有咽下。他一手掐住Charles的下巴，一手按在他的胳膊上，俯下身，紧贴上他柔软的唇瓣。Charles会意，将唇间张开一条缝，那冰凉的酒液便流入了他的口中。Erik的舌头趁势侵入，与Charles的纠缠在一起，像两只交欢的蛇。他在Charles的口腔中攻城略地，高超的技巧和势不可挡的气势让Charles彻底成为他的俘虏，在进入佳境之时，突然又坏心眼地想要退出。Charles气恼地看着他，他的蓝眼睛像暗流涌动的湖水，清澈的眼瞳中掺杂着丝丝欲念。他欲求不满地勾住了Erik的脖子，将他拉得更近。现在Charles变成了主动的一方，他向Erik索吻，如饥似渴。

分开时嘴角牵出了令人脸红的银丝。Erik伸出手替Charles拭去嘴角津液留下的痕迹，而Charles却一把抓住他的手腕，带着那只骨节分明的手，沿着他的身体往下移动，最后落在他的心口。

Erik放任Charles这样做。他的手掌底下，隔着一层衬衫便是Charles光洁平坦的胸膛，他能清楚地感受到Charles的心跳。Erik曲起手指，在Charles的乳头附近深深浅浅地画着圈，用指腹按压着那逐渐硬起的小点。Charles看起来痴迷又满足，那双水汽氤氲的眼睛带着渴求望向Erik，至纯又至欲。

“真的要在这里吗，Charles？”说话时Erik已经解开了Charles领口的扣子，“不怕有学生突然推门进来吗？”

“那我会让他失去对今天一整天的记忆。”泽维尔天才学院的校长不知羞耻地叫嚣道，又伸长了脖子想要得到Erik的亲吻。

Erik带着浅笑满足了他。他一边吻着Charles的嘴唇，一边将手探进衣服中，抚摸着Charles光滑的肌肤。他最近又疏于锻炼了，小腹上摸到了一些软肉，Erik捏了捏它，Charles发出一声含义为“被发现了”的轻笑。

“你可真棒，Erik，”衣冠不整的教授用诱惑的声音说道，Erik顿时觉得下体发涨。

Erik将Charles从轮椅中抱起，往沙发上走去。他令Charles跨坐在他的大腿上，让性器隔着衣物摩擦，两个人都喘着气兴奋得要命。Erik看到Charles的裤子前面已经渗出来点点的水渍，他坏笑着揉了一把那个凸起，然后含着Charles敏感的乳尖，用能力解开他的皮带。

“你的学生们知道你这个样子吗？”Erik在Charles耳边故意说道，炽热的气息让他连耳根都变得通红。

“他们现在应该在跟着Hank学焊接电路呢！”Charles满不在乎地说，他想起了Peter和他的朋友们，脸上露出微笑，“他们得学会自己制造装备。”

“这会是一支强有力的队伍。”Erik的手伸向Charles的裤子。

“是的，我们的X战警会肩负起保护全人类的重任。”Charles享受着Erik的爱抚，满怀信心地说道。

可Erik的动作却在此时停了下来。

“我没听错的话，全部的人类？”他皱起了眉头，瞬间从旖旎的性事氛围中脱身而出，“Charles，我以为X战警是为保护变种人而存在的。”

“我们有着超乎常人的能力，为什么不用这份天赐的馈赠去发挥出更大的作用呢？”Charles也开始认真起来，虽然他现在还裤子半开地坐在Erik的腿上。“X战警会解决掉普通人难以对付的难题，这会在世人心中建立起一个正面的形象，会大大改变人们对变种人的印象。”

“可他们在利用完你们的好处之后就会将你遗忘，”Erik不满地说，“而你，Charles，竟要我们的变种人兄弟姐妹为了那些人的生命去冒险。”

“我有分寸。”Charles打断了Erik。“聚居在小岛上不是长远之计，我们得想办法从根本上做出提高变种人的社会地位。”

Erik怒气冲冲，“至少我可以保证孩子们在不被当成怪物的氛围下长大。你的学校里只能容纳一小部分，而我能让这个数目扩大。”

“然后呢，Erik，”Charles冷静地反驳他，“一辈子都活在那一块地方里吗，不和外界来往？小农社会在很早以前不适应人类的发展了，而你却要重拾起它。”

“所以这就是你让Peter他们身陷险境的理由？Charles，你不会天真到觉得救几个人、当一次超级英雄就能改变变种人的生存现状吧？”

“我说过，我有分寸。”Charles重申道。

然后他叹了一口气，“我们真的要在这种时候吵起来吗？”

两个人在一段时间里都没有再说话。

Erik紧闭着嘴巴，嘴角下拉，像一尊沉默的雕像。

他帮Charles整理好衣服，抱他回轮椅上，然后转身，离开了校长的办公室。  
...

因为在前一天晚上就已经被告诉过“我爸爸明天要来看我们训练”，所以当Erik和Raven、Hank一起出现在控制台时，底下的人们并没有多惊讶。Peter一直在甩胳膊蹬腿，迫不及待想要暴揍陪练的机器人。他抬头和他的父亲遥遥对视。即使只是很短的一瞬间，也让他充满动力。

灯光暗下来时，每个人都觉出了几分不寻常。机器人冲向他们，这才惊讶地发现笨拙的钢铁巨兽今天要灵活许多，发出的攻击也不像从前一般毫无章法。不用想便知道是谁在上头操控着它。

大家不约而同地在心底哀嚎一声，然后打起十二分的精神，与之对战。

“注意后面！”Jean高声叫道。Peter看到一只小型的飞行器已然绕到Soctt的身后，逐渐亮起的一排灯光正预示着即将发出的猛击。他连忙带走了Soctt，扶着他的后脑把他带到安全区域。Socct惊魂未定地喘了口气，“谢了伙计！”话音未落又是一波攻击，主体机器人发现了他们的踪迹。Peter只得又带他躲远。

他们在废墟间东躲西藏，其他人也没好到哪去。Kurt消失和出现的“啪啪”的轻响就没停下过，他时刻都在注意着两位女士的安全。在Erik的操控下，机器人的火力均匀地向他们每一个人送来，炮弹将地面炸出一个个土坑，满目疮痍。情况非常糟糕，别提反击了，就连想不被子弹击中都是十分的困难。他们奔逃得像第一次进入训练室的新手，在不绝于耳的枪击声中疲累地寻求一个喘息的机会。

今天的训练成果可想而知。他们只打坏了几个小型飞行器，和机器人的一条胳膊，灯光亮起时五个人都已累瘫在地上。Raven撑在栏杆上往下看，心情愉悦，“没人受重伤，还可以！”  
（在Raven看来，一切不会致死的伤都是轻伤。）

Erik也站在她的身旁，Peter看不清他的表情，惴惴地想着今天的表现是否能让他满意。

“你老爸也太凶残了。”Kurt小声地抱怨，引起一片附和。现在他们看到Erik第一想起的已不是“Magneto”，而是“Peter的爸爸”。

“也不算太凶......”Peter正要为他的父亲与朋友们争论时，三位老师和控制台一起降了下来。

“今天辛苦了！”最为善良的Hank老师温和地笑着。

“明天继续。”最为凶残的Erik老师（不，是Peter的爸爸）发话。

“哦——”年轻人们一齐发出哀叹，但心中又为这高难度的挑战而隐隐兴奋。

Erik像是笑了一下。但那笑意又消失得很快，他的脸又恢复成如岩石般的冷峻。Peter看见了，他安心下来，知道父亲对于他们的表现是满意的。

但还不够好。Peter暗下决心，明天要更努力才是。

熬过了炼狱难度的模拟训练后，他们终于可以好好地休息一下。一行人来到舒适的休息室里，在沙发上坐成一圈。

“Storm其实可以用风暴来干扰飞行器的飞行轨迹。Jean要是能把它控制住的话，会有利于Soctt瞄准，你们之间还需要再加强配合。Kurt在瞬移前要想清楚落脚点，我看你今天有点慌不择路。Peter今天反应很快——咦，Peter呢？”

在Raven评点今天的训练表现时，Peter去厨房里取他今早烤好的曲奇饼干。他很快地回到了人们中间，将饼干放在桌上。

Storm和Jean惊喜地拿起饼干放进嘴里，女孩子们都天生地对小零食没有抵抗力。其余人也伸手，分食了这盘曲奇。

“味道不错！”Kurt夸道。

“你自己做的吗？”Hank问。

Peter点了点头，“昨晚突然有点想我妈，所以今天就按着她的方法来烤了这些饼干。”

Raven哦了一声，“妈妈的味道。”

Peter低下头以掩饰撒谎后的紧张，其实他心里另有小算盘。

不知道这味道能否唤起父亲对母亲的记忆。

可Erik只吃了一个，便没有再动手，脸上也没有出现什么特别的表情。

果然没有印象。

不过这也正常，毕竟他的父母也算不上有多熟。

“总是听你提起你的妈妈，”Erik突然说道，“你爸爸呢？”

许多双眼睛一齐看向Erik，这男人竟在不知不觉间给自己挖了坑。

“呃，我没有爸爸，”Peter脱口而出，很快他意识到这么说不对，“我是说，我打小就没见过他，”也不对，爸爸现在就好好地坐在眼前呢，“不，我的意思是，他没有参与过我的成长。”

“哦，”Erik点了点头，微微皱起眉头，“他抛下了你们母子？”

“不不，”Peter连忙为他的父亲开脱，“准确来说是我妈抛弃了他，因为她觉得那是一个不靠谱的人，所以怀孕了也没有去找过他。我爸他......他是不知情的！”

Erik摇了摇头，“听起来还是觉得，这人是个混球。”

不知是谁实在忍不住“噗”地笑了出来，带起了一片欢乐的笑声，大笑声像是要把屋顶掀翻，收也收不住。Erik和Peter说话时没故意避着人，因此在场的所有人都听见了他们的对话。

Erik看着笑倒在沙发上的人们，“你们在笑什么？”

“我们想起高兴的事情，先生。”

Soctt收敛起脸上的笑容，神色如常地回答。


	5. Chapter 5

“还不打算告诉你爸爸吗？”某天晚上，在走回卧室的路上，Kurt问Peter。

“再等等吧，”他随口回答道，“再等等。”

Kurt没有追问下去，反倒是Peter在之后的夜里翻来覆去地睡不着，他认真地思考着这个问题。为什么还不去告诉他？这几天来他们每天都会在训练室见面，在训练结束后一起用餐，说话的机会比比皆是。只要开口，说出短短一句“我其实是你的儿子”，他或许会震惊，会一时难以相信，但他绝不会不认Peter。那么，自己还在顾虑着什么呢？

与父亲的接触越多，就会越发地认识到他是一位多么优秀的人。他知道Erik并不像旁人所说的那样无情冷血，他的所做所想，都是为了变种人兄弟姐妹。他是万夫不当的战士，也是雄才大略的领袖。站在他的身旁，Peter自惭形秽。他在想，自己作为万磁王的儿子，是不是过于平庸？

Peter叹了一口气。

再等等。他在心中对自己说，再过段时间，就去和他好好谈谈这件事。

Peter将这件事拖延。Erik每天都来监督他们的训练，这让Peter产生了一种来日方长的错觉。Peter忘了，他的父亲只是暂住。

Erik不属于这里。

这一天庄园里来了几个面相不善的人，他们走在走廊时，学生们自动分出一条道来，避开了他们。这几个人坐进了会客室里，不一会，Erik出现了，走进去，关上了门。

他们是Erik的手下，今天带来“吉诺莎”计划的最新进展。

“政府的文件已经批下来了。”一人向Erik递来那纸签字盖章过的协议，Erik浏览着上面的条约，没什么大问题。

“在Xavier教授的牵线下，我们也已经联系好了牛津大学的环境科学的专家，他们会对吉诺莎的生态建设作出指导。”

Erik点点头，“知道了。”

“现在正在统计愿意迁居到吉诺莎的人数。人很多，我们只能先按照所需要的能力先选出一些，带他们一起过去进行前期建设，等状况稳定了再接纳更多的兄弟。”

“做得很好，”Erik说，“等过段时间海上的暴风平息，就可以开工了。”

几个人想到未来即将建成的海上桃源，都激动不已，互相传递着欣喜雀跃的眼神。就连不苟言笑的Erik，也露出一丝淡淡的笑容。

“对了，还有一件事，”其中一个人忽然严肃地坐直了身体，他想起兄弟们传来的一条密报，“前不久，有了那头狼的消息。”

“狼？”

“那个手上会长出利爪的变种人。”

“Logan？”Erik吃惊。

“我们有做黑市生意的兄弟接了个活，要处理掉几个死掉的倒霉蛋，把他们的尸体伪装成意外死亡。送过来的时候血淋淋的，身上到处都是血痕和刀插进去弄出的血窟窿，他们看过了，都是距离相当的三道伤口。然后我们就想到了你说的那个人。”

“打听到了他在哪吗？”Erik问。

“兄弟们跟踪了那群人，但是在金门大桥上跟丢了。人应该就在旧金山，具体在哪就不清楚了。”

...

手下一离开，Erik马上就去找Charles。

“我们发现了Logan的大概位置。”

“Logan！”Charles惊喜又意外，他还记挂着那位穿越而来的朋友，也还记着要找到他的约定。“他在哪？”

“旧金山，具体位置需要你用主脑去找。”

“好！”

两人来到主脑中。Charles带上连接器，Erik帮他调整好数值。他们将范围定位在旧金山一带，许多人的思想在眼前飞速掠过，光点迎面扑来然后又飞驰而去，站在主脑中，如置身星海。普通人和变种人的思维的声音接连不断地在耳边响起，但那些都不是Charles和Erik要寻找的目标。

“还没找到吗？”Erik忍不住问道。

Charles眉头紧锁，“有状况。”

“怎么了？”

“有个地方，阻断了脑电波，让我感应不到里面的情况。应该是有人想将那里隐蔽起来，但这样做，就像是一块白纸上有了一个黑点，变得更为突出显眼。”

“从外部看呢？能不能精确定位？”

Charles击中精神，借着路人的眼睛，看到了那块海面上的小岛。岛屿上建着工厂，边缘有直升机在一圈一圈地低空飞行，岛屿和陆地间只有一座桥相连，有持枪的士兵把手在桥头，防守很是严密。

“他们在做什么？”Charles低语道，试着进入守卫的思想。但他已处在隔断区内，以岛为界，Charles的能力无法影响到岛上的人。那里处处都透着诡异。

“我看不见了，”他对Erik说，“但我觉得，有必要去探查一番。”

Erik关掉了主脑，“叫上他们一起。”

Charles同意道，“难得的实战机会。”

Erik看着他笑了一下，“我以为你会反对。”

“拜托，我又不是护崽的老母鸡。”Charles无奈地说道。

找到Raven和Hank时，年轻人们正好也和他们在一起。

Erik颇具大将风范地朝他们招了招手。

“任务来了。”

...

战机从篮球场下垂直升起，然后飞向云间。巨大的轰鸣声引得学生们纷纷侧目，他们仰着头，目送着战机消失在天际。

“我们已经得知，那是一个制药公司的研究基地。但为什么一个研究所需要重兵把守，这就是值得怀疑的地方了。”Charles说。“有消息说他们运来变种人关在地面，因此我们怀疑，他们在拿变种人做实验。”

“那个人也在那里？”Jean问。那一天就是她唤醒了Logan的记忆，将他从牢笼里放出。之后他们一直都没有放弃过寻找Logan的下落，只不过这个人似乎从来不用现代科技，在网络上也找不到他任何一点的生活痕迹，想要在这颗星球的茫茫土地上找到他，如同天方夜谭。Jean忘不了他蓬乱的毛发下那个绝望又愤怒的眼神，她从他的回忆中看到他被钢筋穿体，坠入河中，然后被那个丧心病狂的上校所擒。心灵感应者往往会有强大的共情能力，Jean也不例外，她对他的痛苦感同身受。从如今的情况看来，他大概又陷入了什么麻烦，Jean在心中祈祷，不要让这头野兽再一次遭受非人的折磨。

“可能。”Erik答。从Jean的转述中他意识到也许正是当年那个偏执冷酷的自己间接导致了发生在Logan身上的不幸，现在他希望可以有所弥补。虽然Erik不是很喜欢Logan，那个没有礼貌的家伙，在第一次见面时就对他和Charles出口成粗，还在飞机上乜斜着眼睛骂他是个混球。不过，勉强也算是一个朋友。

“那就让我们查清那里面干些什么勾当，并找到Logan！”Peter志气满满地说。

小岛出现在他们的视线中，战机在向那栋建筑靠近。大家士气高昂，精神饱满，做好了出战的准备。

“看看有没有什么地方能降落。”Raven坐在副驾驶上说道。

Hank带着战机在岛屿上方远远地饶了一圈，“没有。”他遗憾地说。

“那便停在对岸。”Erik指着海面另一端荒凉无人的沙滩，“让Kurt带我们过去，然后还约在那个地点，再一齐回来。我会先去破坏那里的屏蔽仪，这样Charles便能连接到我们每个人，时刻保持联系。”

大家都同意地点了点头。

“那我和Hank留在战机里，等候接应。Storm召起暴风，你们趁乱落到岛屿边缘，即使突然出现电力故障，那里的人也会当成是天气所致。”Charles安排着。

“Storm在外面干扰视线，监视着那座桥，阻断他们的后续。进去之后Kurt和Raven一组，迅速干掉看守；Jean和Soctt一起，暴力拆除阻碍物；”接着Erik看向Peter，“我和Peter一块，去找Logan。”

“走吧，”Kurt伸出手，目光坚毅，大家手拉着手，联在一起，“去看看那里面在做什么坏事。”

在从战机里消失前的一瞬间，Erik注意到Charles看向他的目光微微失神。

『在想什么？』Erik在脑海中问。

『这样的场面似曾相识，』Charles回应，『也是在沙滩上，不过是在古巴。』

然后两人便暂时地失去了联系。眼前的所见迅速变化，一行人已从战机里转移到了厂房后的墙根处。

“按计划行事。”Erik低声命令道。

一瞬之间风云变色，狂风大作。飓风卷起尘土在小岛上肆虐，天地间一片昏暗。

“就是现在！”Soctt喊。

一声爆响过后他们已出现在厂房里。Raven本就是贴身打斗的好手，在Kurt的协助下，她神出鬼没般地出现在每一个监视关口，把那些守卫打得找不着北。Jean抓住一个被Raven打晕的身穿白大褂的员工，读取了他的记忆。“他们在变种人的身上提取血液样本，然后研究其中基因的原理，制成不同效用的药物。那些人囚禁在岛的东端！”

“控制室的位置呢？”Erik急切地问。只有破开岛上对脑电波的屏障，Charles才能连接到队伍中每个人的思维，统筹他们的行动。

“在地下一层的中央。”

“好，你们先去救人，我们稍后就到。”

Peter扶住Erik的后脖颈，一眨眼的功夫便不见了。

没过一会Charles的声音清晰地传入大家的脑海中。『情况怎么样？』

『和你想的一样，教授。』Jean回答了他。

『那就去把我们的变种人同胞们解救出来吧！』

Soctt发射出一道道光线，破开了牢房的门锁，Jean在一旁阻止着守卫的靠近。被囚禁的变种人纷纷逃出，有些跳进大海中奋力地游远，有些则留了下来，加入和守卫的战斗。赶来对抗的人越来越多，他们动用了枪支，子弹如雨点般向他们打来。Jean控制着子弹让它们打在墙壁上，但渐渐地她不能顾忌到全部的子弹，有一部分变种人受了伤，他们哀嚎着倒在地上。Soctt心中焦虑不已，镭射光线也出现了偏移，在破开门的同时，差点伤到了里面的人。

忽然守卫手中的枪支齐齐脱手浮在半空，Peter和Erik出现在了Soctt身后，Erik再一挥手，许多支枪飞向窗口，打破玻璃向外坠落。

失去武器的守卫如鸟兽四散。Jean和Soctt松了一口气，他们安慰着受伤的变种人，答应之后会带他们去医治。

四人打开一扇又一扇的牢门，将自由重新还给那些不幸的变种人们。他们的胳膊上密密麻麻地都是针眼，在被囚禁的时间里，几乎每天都有人来抽取他们的血液。愤怒的变种人们跑出这座巨大的牢笼，他们终于得见天日。而那些压迫着变种人的资本家和军方人员，则会为他们的恶行付出代价。

可Erik一直都没有看到Logan。

『在尽头那间房间里。』Charles指示道，『但那旁边似乎有着什么不寻常的东西，要小心。』

“你们去照看受伤的人，”Erik说， “我去找Logan。”

“我和你一起！”Peter跟上了他。

大战过后，厂房里死一般的寂静。Erik和Peter走在空荡荡的走廊里，四周是断裂的墙壁。他们向尽头的房间走去，那里远离打斗的中心，因而还保证着墙体的完整。但也正因为这样，完好无损的墙壁阻断了视野，使墙后成为未知的危险区域。离得越近，Peter的心脏便跳得越快，耳朵里只听见他两人轻微的脚步声。Peter深吸一口气，和他的父亲跟得更紧。

忽然近旁的铁门里传出一声咆哮。那暴躁的声音中透着不耐烦，除了Logan，还能有谁。

Erik一手将Peter护在身后，一手隔空拉开了铁门。

Logan果然在里面。他被锁在一根柱子上，身上的衣服满是血污，和他的身体粘连在一起。他的双眼被蒙住，正狂躁不安地扭动着想要挣开这束缚。

“Logan！”Erik喊道，快步走进了房间里，Peter跟在他的身后。

正当Erik想要抬手解开Logan身上的铁链时，他惊异地发现铁链纹丝未动。就在此时一个人闪了出来，黑洞洞的枪口对准了Erik。Erik意识到自己中了埋伏，他想要夺下那人手中的枪，可他的能力就像消失了一样，子弹不受影响地向他飞来。

“爸！！！”

Erik听见有人这样喊着，然后他被扑倒在地。倒地时他看到柱子后还捆了一个人，是个孩子，他用悲哀的眼神看向Erik。

紧接着Erik感到自己被用力地推了出去，翻了几个滚，最后趴在房间外的走廊上。

他的能力又回到了手中。而房间里，Logan的脚边，那个喊他“爸爸”的年轻人，却匍匐在地上。惊愕不已的Erik看到他痛苦地用手捂住了腹部，指间渗出殷红的鲜血。


	6. Chapter 6

“不要过来！”Erik正要往前走，Peter便冲着他喊道。

『是那个孩子，他的能力是让周身的变种人能力消失。』Charles的声音传入Erik的头脑。

于是Erik站在十步开外的地方，与那个偷袭的守卫对抗。他手持一把不含金属的塑料枪，显然是有备而来。Erik举起一块铁板挡住向他打来的子弹，他感受着Logan身上的铁链，引导它松开，并在合适的时机抛出，紧紧捆住了那人。Erik的手猛地一挥，将铁索以及被铁索捆住的男人一起，扔向了大海。

他们安全了。

Logan将Peter抱在怀里，他对Peter和Erik还有着些许模糊的印象，Jean只是将他的记忆唤醒，想要清楚地把过去的事都想起来，还需要一段时间的调整。Peter躺在Logan的手臂上，嘴里丝丝地倒吸着气，眉头紧皱。但当他看到Erik面色慌张地向他跑来时，他还是费力挤出了一个笑。Peter望向他的父亲，“我没事。”

Erik看着他龇牙咧嘴的模样，心脏一阵纠痛。

“我带你回去。”Erik伸出手想要抱起Peter，没想到Logan却圈着他往后一退，戒备地盯着Erik。

“你还记得我吗？”Erik问道。

“似乎是个混蛋。”他冷冷地回答。

他可真是一点没变，还是那么惹人讨厌。Erik压抑住和这个粗人打一架的冲动，耐着性子向他要人，“我不会伤害他的。”

“呃......”正当两个死对头满怀敌意地眼瞪眼时，Peter挣扎着站了起来，一手扶着Logan的肩膀，一手捂着受伤的腹部。“我可以自己走。”

他苍白的脸色让Erik和Logan意识到现在不是吵架的好时候。

『Kurt在海滩上等你们，把那个小孩也一起带过来。他的能力对我们来说过于危险，不能让他留在这里不管不顾。』

“谁他妈地在我脑袋里说话！”Logan狂躁地对着空气骂道，对于思想被进入显得十分抗拒。

“那么你以后可别求着他读你的脑子。”Erik毫不客气地嘲讽道。他清清楚楚地记得十年前电梯门一打开，看到的便是形影不离的这两人。

那个小孩安静地站在柱子后，他淡定得过分，Erik充分怀疑是这里的环境对他的精神造成了损伤。

“走吧，”他扫视一眼四周，决定由自己殿后，“你带着Peter和这孩子走在前面，我走后面。”

Peter本想自己行走，但Logan不由分说地把他背起。小孩听话地跟在Logan身边。虽然他害得Logan在这里吃了不少苦头，但Logan不会小气到和一个孩子计较。

Erik把Peter交给Logan，Logan则把他们的性命交给Erik。现在的他们如普通人一般，遇到守卫的阻击，只能倚仗着后方的Erik的保护。

一路奔跑，最后终于来到海滩上，其余人已经等在那里了，看到Peter身上的血迹，均是惊讶不已。他们拉起手，一秒之后，回到了战机上。

Charles和Hank已经准备好了担架，Logan将Peter轻轻地放了上去，Hank帮他止住了伤口的流血。“谢谢你，Hank。”Peter低声说道。Hank握了握他的手，一个令人安心的举动。发现大家的目光都集中在自己身上，Peter的脸颊微微发烫，他假装轻松地吹了声口哨，口哨音不算响亮，“死不了。”他朝周围人笑道。

众人发出一声善意地哄笑，调转开了视线。Hank发动起战机，带着他们回家。

年轻人们试着和那个小孩搭上话，Charles则在和Logan谈着什么。Erik坐在Peter身边，他从Peter躺下时就一直坐在这里，静静地看着他。

飞机在云端穿行，巨大的轰鸣声着每个人的耳膜。在这样的响声中，Erik突然开口，用一种只有Peter一个人听见的音量问道，“你那时，喊了一声‘爸’？”

他听见了！Peter惊恐地想。在他们逃出厂房时没人提起这件事，Peter便以为那句脱口而出的呼喊没人注意到。

“呃......我......”Peter嗫嚅着，心底有个声音在提醒他这是坦白的最好机会，但他还是没有勇气说出口，“我这样说了吗？”他表现出迷茫的模样，试图蒙混过关。

“你说了，”Erik肯定地说，“并且，像是在叫某人。”

在场的成年男性只有Erik和Logan两个人，而那时遇到危险的，是Erik。这个问题的答案显而易见。

事实上Erik在听见那声真切的呼喊后就陷入了思考中，即使是在攻击士兵时，也没有停下脑中的活动。他想起了他最初的疑惑：快银好像很关注他。再联想起近期提到的那个会操控钢铁的男人，被快银妈妈断定为不值得依附的快银爸爸，不难推测这是同一个人——这个人就是他自己，一个二十多年间都不知道自己儿子的存在的父亲。

他到底是有多失败，才能让自己的儿子即使就生活在身边也迟迟不来相认。

“你是在叫我吗，Peter？”Erik问，Peter从不知道自己的父亲还能发出这样温柔的声音。他叫Peter的名字时带了一点儿怀疑和不确定，小心翼翼地，像是怕遭到Peter的拒绝。

Peter深吸一口气，点点头。

Erik的眼中闪过一丝惊喜，他笑了。“哦，天！”他长出一口气，笑着难以置信地摇了摇头。

“怎么了？”Peter瑟瑟地问，他紧张不已。

“我只是没有想到，自己竟还有个孩子，”Erik满怀爱意地看向他的儿子，“并且，他还是这样的优秀。”

Peter涨红了脸，内心狂喜，但说不出话。

Erik征求的目光看着Peter，“可以吗？再叫一声——”

“爸！”Peter干脆利落地喊道。

他的笑意又加深了些许，咧着嘴，露出两排牙齿。这个像鲨鱼一样的笑在Peter的眼里却是十分亲切，他忘记了小腹中弹的疼痛，只沉浸在成功与父亲相认的幸福中。

Peter还想和他的父亲说上更多的心里话，可Erik只伸手揉了两把他的银发，便喜笑颜开地站起身，“我得去告诉Charles这个好消息。”

Peter眼巴巴地看着他的父亲兴高采烈地走向轮椅上的教授，弯腰说了两句，然后，整架飞机里都回荡着他气恼的声音：“我他妈居然是最后一个知道的？？？？？？？”

教授看着他笑成了一朵花。

之后他们俩一直在说话。直到降落，Peter也没等到他的父亲再回到他的担架旁。

...

Erik原计划在周一时离开，但他却延长了留在学院的时间。（这样的事情极少发生，他的手下一度怀疑是不是泽维尔学院的校长怀孕了所以他们的老大不得不多陪他一段日子。）

他缺席了他的儿子的成长，这样的遗憾是无可挽回的，唯有在Peter住院养伤时多陪他几日，勉强能算一点微薄的补偿。在这段时间里Peter幸福得像个孩子，他的父亲每天都会变着花样给他做营养餐，并看着他一点不剩地全部吃完。时不时还会做上一盘色彩缤纷的水果沙拉，像是把他当作一个二十多岁的大孩子。

Charles也是受益者，Erik给Peter做一份就也会给他做一份。他觉得自己肯定又长胖了，而Erik肯定了他的这一想法。有一次Erik抱怨说快要抱不动Charles了，虽然那是因为他和Peter打了一下午的游戏机以致于手臂酸痛，但Charles却误以为是自己体重的原因。所以，Charles给自己制定了一个举铁的计划。

Peter的伤一天天地好起来。随着身体的日益健壮，他能感觉到Erik有话要和他说。Peter知道Erik会在他痊愈后离开这里，那么走之前他的父亲会和他说些什么呢？Peter十分好奇。

Erik在某一天的下午，他们坐在树荫下吃冰淇淋时，和Peter讲出了他要说的事。

“过几天我就要去吉诺莎了。”Erik说。

“就是你说过的那个变种人社区？”Peter问。

Erik点头，然后目光诚恳地望向Peter，“你愿意和我一块去吗？有你在我身边，我相信我会省心许多。”

他向Peter提出共建吉诺莎的邀约。

Peter眯着眼睛舔了一口冰淇淋，带着甜味的奶油冰冰凉凉地化在舌尖。他的目光越过湖面，看到他的朋友们正在对岸的草坪上嬉闹。Kurt像是喊了一声开始，Jean扔出一个又一个的飞盘，Storm让风把它们吹得乱飘，Soctt按着眼镜，将它们一一击碎。他们发出一阵欢呼。

Peter摇了摇头，“我想留在这里。”

Erik的脸上出现了一丝微微的失落。但他没有强求，只是告诉Peter伤好后要加紧训练，争取达到更快的速度。

“加油啊，儿子。”他拍拍Peter的肩膀，重重地捏了一把，像是想知道这个肩膀能否挑起更重的担子。

Peter紧紧抿起嘴角，坚定地点了点头。

...

Erik走的时候，Peter和Charles站在庄园门口送他。

“想回来时随时回来，”Charles说，“这里有你的家人。”

Erik拥抱了Peter，然后再俯身抱住Charles。他们抱了很久也没有松开，Peter挠了挠头，尴尬地想自己是不是该先回去。

“再见了，我的老朋友。”Erik在他耳边低声说道。

Charles笑着拍了拍他的后背，“有空我会去吉诺莎看你的。”

开着战机来么？希望不要吓到我的岛民们。

Erik在心里想到。

END


End file.
